Singing in my sleep
by circlesoflaughterlinesofsorrow
Summary: The Vorlon ship is a little more sentient than thought, and Garibaldi just called it an it. I don't own anything to do with Babylon five or these fine characters, the series excreta. Will continue to second chapter.


Singing in my sleep.

He awoke reluctantly; tonight had not been a good night. Come to think of it he hadn't had a good nights rest in over a week.

There was no reason for it , he was still dog tired, no nightmares or worries , just a feeling of intense irritation; and for once it wasn't his own.

He made a decision, the doc would have to be _encouraged_ to give him some sleepin tablets or something. Before the captain found him asleep over his desk.

The day was passing by in a blur, one thing after another. That's it, just keep putting one foot in front of another, and for Gods sake don't shoot anyone.

All quiet now , everyone even Naret had picked up on his irritation, deciding it was safer to stay indoors. Hell , he should get mad more often, it would make his job a lot easier.

After forty minutes of nothing to do but high jack the Babcom to watch Rebo and Zootie reruns he changed his mind about the pleasures of boredom, twenty four hours would be shear torture. _Although _Ivanova had mentioned that there were some rumblings from hanger thirteen…..

Was he that desperate?

There were two options to this problems, go ask the Vorlon ambassador what was wrong with it's ship or go down there.

Suppressing a shiver he grudgingly went to investigate, that ship still gave him the heebi jibbies.

Was he _really _ that desperate? Apparently yes

The rumbling stopped when he got there, this _thing_ always worried him.

It just sat there _looking_ at you.

This time like it wanted something, expected the corner of his eye he could have swore he saw...naw ok it's alive but it couldn't know. Garibaldi get a hold of yourself, imagining that the ship's giving you the one fingered salute.

Ivanova just laughed it off when he mentioned it, and John said he'd speak to the Vorlon, couldn't do any harm, and well rather him than me.

Can't do anything about it, so might as well get some sleep.

Ten hours later his head was still throbbing and the Vorlon's answer was confusing as hell, and to boot he was seeing things.

Two hours after that and Franklins proddings in MedLab he knew it was that damn ship.

He didn't know how or why but it was messing with him.

Just like it did to the dock workers, well it was going to learn that nobody messes with Garibaldi, at least not twice.

Twelve hours after that the sleep deprivation was really starting to bite.

"What do you want from me!"

The shout echoed around the docking bay, and it just sat there silent as always. Pulling up a crate he sat down, resolute he wasn't about to leave until he got some answers, or more accurately some that made sense and maybe made the technicoloured swirls disappear.

It was time to call in reinforcements

"This is CNC and it had better be important"

"Ivanova, come down to hanger thirteen, I think I need some help"

"Should I bring a security team Garibaldi "

"No. Look I've been up for forty eight hours. I think I need someone who can still think straight"

"I'll be there in ten minutes"

She and Frankin were there in five.

"Well it's stopped rumbling, that's something"

"Maybe it's a physiological problem. We do know the ships composed of organic material"

Fanklin was curious they had managed to get closer than normal to the ship without it pulling the laser out.

They both turned to look at him, what was he suppose to do about it. It was a ship, a cranky ship but a ship.

"I don't know. I just. It wants something .And Kosh, well he won't come down here ,no we have to figure it out"

Fankin was laughing as he headed back to MedLab "You didn't do anything to upset it did you"

Ivanova was no better

"Maybe it heard you when we showed Sheridan it"

"After all we don't know how sentient it is, you could have hurt it's feelings" Franklin chimed in mock severity. "Maybe it wants an apology"

Of all the crazy ideas……..

Couldn't hurt and at this point he was ready to try anything.

"Look ,I'm sorry ok" For once he was glad to be alone with the ship, he felt like an idiot apologising to a hunk o,f whatever it was.

"So I'm sorry ok now ,I get the point,your not an it. Just let me get some sleep now. Or between you and me next time something goes wrong the whole stations gonna blow"

He felt better now ,like it had accepted the apology,and that was even more worrying.

Although it wasn't getting the last word.

"And could you stop bothering the dock workers, I'm sure they appreciate the serenade, but hey there a little freaked out by the reruns. And we do need to get some repair workers into this docking bay before it crumbles, if you know what I mean"

All the way back to his quarters he could swear something was sitting on his shoulder , shrugging it off he lay down for the best nights sleep he had had in years, and the next night, and the next.

Out like a light for at least six hours, it was a God given miracle.

Though for some reason he dreaming of watching old vids with _someone, _It wasn't Franklin and Ivonava can't stand cartoons, couldn't be Delenn she didn't like popcorn.

Not unusual sure, he must have had them all memorised by now….

But watching them in order?

Settling back down, he gave in

"A good night sleep, and my third favourite thing in the universe every night, with snacks. This I can live with"


End file.
